conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Department of the Paranormal
The Department of the Paranormal is a federal executive department branch of the Union of Everett. Established in early 2004 under orders of President Spencer to advance research in space exploration and scientific research into the more unknown and bizarre phenomenons of Earth, the DoP has led to significant leaps in understanding of physics, space technology, advances in propulsion and energy systems and the discovery of an estimated 1,700 new species including designation of electro-magnetic sapience. The Department of the Paranormal was given the duties of reporting on major incidents involving anything ranging from ghost sightings to UFOs and extraterrestrials and storing a federal database on all UFO, extraterrestrial and paranormal reports submitted by citizens and carrying out investigations of natural or unexplainable phenomenon. In December 2003, the United States military released its information and database to the Everetti government concerning the existence of the paranormal. The United States had successfully covered up various UFO crashes and extraterrestrial body recoveries as well as other paranormal events. With the data, the Paranormal Control & Investigation agency was set up. Paranormal Control & Investigation The PCI Agency was established in February 2004, first based at the Pentagon and then moved in 2007 to the Pentastar in Everett City. The PCI is positioned in a massive underground structure, a half mile under the Pentastar. The PCI uses satellites and ground sensors to monitor electro-magnetics on the Earth's surface and other fluctuations of natural or unexplainable phenomenon. The Pentastar houses Paranormal Emergencies Center and commands its agents and response units to scenes of paranormal activity. PCI agents respond to sites of reported UFO landings or crashes, which are codenamed as "Fallen Angels", haunted or demonized locations, crop circles to perform tests, take reports and perform full investigations. PCI agents also investigate a variety of strange natural phenomenon such as animal/cattle mutilations, unexplainable missing persons reports, bizarre outbreaks of unexplainable infections, participate in psychological care of patients claiming experiences with extraterrestrial abduction or demonic possession and investigate reports of potential strange species of biological creatures. In May 2008, electro-magnetic pulse weapons were released to agents after long development from the Department's P-DARPA program. Research had shown that EMP and particle disruption weapons have effects on phenomenon classified as electro-magnetic sapients (generally referred to by many as spirits, ghosts and demons), which are made up of electro-magnetic energy, can disrupt or kill an entity by causing its electrical and particle makeup to collapse or disperse. Use of EMP particle disruptors have also been shown to cause humans shot with the energy bursts to experience a short bout of dizziness and disorientation. Operations The Paranormal Control & Investigation responds to calls made to the national Paranormal Emergencies Center phone line, a 911 style center dedicated to taking reports from callers and then dispatching agents and units accordingly. The PEC number is 555. In 2009, 945,000 calls were recieved. Extraterrestrials The PCI center contains a large section pertaining to research of extraterrestrial life. Since the 1940s, the United States had maintained a secret program dedicated to investigating intelligent life. The Roswell UFO crash of 1947 sparked several programs. The Everetti branch investigates extraterrestrial life on a few levels. Recovered downed craft and technology is researched at both the PCI underground headquarters at the Pentastar and at the Fort Kentucky Air Force Base's underground facilities and test fields. Several technological advancements have been made as a result of reverse engineering alien technology including artificial gravity, anti-gravity, fusion generators, alien computer languages, plasma and laser weapons systems and artificial intelligence for droids. Many of these advancements had been worked on in secret in the United States for decades using recovered UFOs. Conspiracy theorists claim Everett maintains a medical bay of recovered alien bodies and some even claim Everett has live aliens working with them in the secret underground facilities. The government denies this. More recent incidents regarding extraterrestrials involve UFO chases. Most recently was the February incident in which fighter jets from Fort Kentucky chased a series of lights in the sky after beign detected hovering over the base. The lights bursted away at great speed into the atmosphere. Spiritual/Paranormal A major and more common mission of the PCI center and agency is the investigation of ghosts, spirits, demons and other spiritual based entities. To the government, these beings are classified as S.N.B.E. or Spiritual Non-Biological Entity. These being are also classified as E.M.S.E. or Electro Magnetic Spiritual Entities or simply Electrical Entities. Demonic entities are classified on two levels, D.S.E. and D.B.E. or Demonic Spiritual Entity and Demonic Biological Entity. Research throughout the years, both through government operations and in private civilian research has shown that spiritual beings can be detected with electromagnetic field detectors, radiation detectors, thermal sensors and other electric field detection equipment. This leads to the theory that spirits are made up of electro-magnetic energy and by using their electrical makeup, can alter voltage in the air, control electronic devices, change and fluctuate temperature, possess the human or an animal's brain by altering or controlling the nervous system's and brain's electrical messages and can use static and electrical energy to move objects. Using EMP and electronic weapons, researchers have found a way to disperse or disrupt this spiritual energy and can "kill" a spirit by altering it's electrical makeup. The EMP weapon technology has proven effective in several scenarios including exorcism of possessed victims by shooting the victim with EMP rays and electronic weapons, dispersing the spirit's power. PCI agents are frequently nicknamed as "Ghostbusters". Biological Entities Unknown Biological Entity (U.B.E.) and Demonic Biological Entity (D.B.E.) are terms used to classify unknown biological, flesh and blood, uncharted beings. Some common entities include the famous "Bigfoot", "Yeti", "Chupacabra", "Lochness Monster" and "New Jersey Devil". These are beings that are rumored and reported to exist, have been spotted or encountered on frequent basis by civilians or researchers and have some possible basis for actually existing due to some form of evidence, whether it be photographic, video, audio, physical samples of tissue, blood, feces, hair or other parts, foot prints, finger prints or otherwise. The PCI center has responded to dozens of calls regarding the Chupacabra including one large response in Puerto Rico which resulted in no findings but hundreds of calls reporting sightings of the being. The New Jersey Devil and also the Mothman are other frequently reported beings which are investigated and searched for. More recent beings include the "Stickmen", spotted in Central and South America, described as short and very thin, two legged, stick-like humanoids in the forests and jungles. Bigfoot searches are also common in places with high rates of sightings and many samples of blood, hair, feces and footprints have been retrieved as well as some remote photographic evidence. The PCI will also frequently respond to reports of sea creatures such as the famous giant squid, giant sharks and dinosauric sea creatures similar to the Lochness Monster. Supernatural/Psychic The Supernatural and Psyhic branch of research works on researching the existence of psyhic power, telekenesis, psychokenesis, mind reading, brainwashing, mind control, hypnosis, mediums and psychics. Basic levels of hypnosis and mind control have proven to be simply a state of mind in which the victim believes in hypnosis so much that he or she actually falls into a hypnotic state when a hypnotist performs his act, also known as the "placebo effect". The PCI has been called in to various incidents regarding brainwashing, especially concerning children who have been abused by their parents or children of hate groups, domestic terrorists, cults and other organizations who have twisted or mentally abused their children. PCI specialists work well in de-brainwashing children and victims of kidnappings or victims of cults. These specialists frequently work with the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), Narcotics, Alcohol & Firearms Agency (NAF) and Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). Other forms of supernatural investigation includes psychics and psychic power, which has come up with mixed results and discoveries. Mind reading, mediums, fortune tellers and psychics have been put to the test and many fail while many others pass government testing and research. Psychokenesis and supernatural powers have failed repeatedly in research and testing. Paranormal Emergencies Center The Paranormal Emergencies Center is a government toll free call line, similar to 911 emergency call lines, dedicated to taking reports from callers regarding sightings of UFO's or reports of paranormal activity. After taking reports and submitting it to the Paranormal Control & Investigation, the PEC dispatches PCI agents and units accordingly. The PEC number is 555. In 2010, 1,021,341 calls were received and 455,432 online report submissions were received, 298,501 of them were from foreign nations outside of the Union of Everett's jurisdiction. The Paranormal Emergencies Center also primarily runs and adds reports and data to a national database of compiled paranormal and supernatural reports and experiences called the National Database of Supernatural & Paranormal Reports. National Database of Supernatural & Paranormal Reports The National Database known as the Public Ghost Records and often referred to by skeptics and believers alike, the X-Files, records and makes public, an available national database of reports submitted to the Paranormal Emergencies Center. Many reports are often followed up by either the Paranormal Control & Investigation or an outside contractor, such as a private investigation group, who then confirms the reports authenticity and the results of investigation. The database, since its establishment in 2004 and its making public in 2005, has attained over 9,560,344 individual reports between 2004 and January 1st 2011. Additional international reports, submitted to the International Ghost Records section, made available in 2007, has acquired a database of over 1.3 million reports submitted from foreign countries to the online report submission system. The NDSPR contains separate categories of reports ranging from Extraterrestrials, UFO Sightings, Abduction Reports, Official Medical Reports of Implant Removal, Crop Circles, Spirit/Paranormal Reports, Demonism & Possession Reports and X-Creatures (a listing of reports of sightings of U.B.E. class entities such as Big Foot and the Lochness Monster). Everetti reports are separated from international and foreign reports. The PEC, after receiving reports, reviews the priority categories and forwards such reports to the PCI or a variety of registered government-contracted private investigation groups or organizations. The majority of UFO sightings and sightings of X-Creatures, unless in mass numbers, are ignored as low priority response. The PEC prioritizes reports of demonism, possession, exorcism, alien abductions (especially those resulting in official medically documented surgical implant removals), mass sightings of UFO's and X-Creatures and Crop Circles. Associations Association of Paranormal Investigators The Association of Paranormal Investigators is a national association of private groups, organizations and businesses that specialize in paranormal investigations. The API, in consensus with data and evidences reported and discovered by investigation teams and federal agencies and research is compiled and is issued by the Association as an official stance of para-sciences in a national scientific journal of definitions and facts known as the Diagnostics & Statistic Manual of Para-Sciences (DSM-PS). The DSM-PS current stands in its second version since being established by the general paranormal investigation community and the federal government's Department of the Paranormal, known as the 2010 DSM-PS-II. While there is no official requirement for a paranormal investigation organization or team to be a member of the API, the majority of known private investigation groups are API members and work closely with many other local or national groups and share data with the API to update and maintain a standard in the DSM-PS. Everetti Parapsychology Association The Everetti Parapsychology Association is a psychiatric medical association of trained, educated and licensed practitioning psychologists with trained education in para-psychology. Licensed para-psychologists are legally allowed to treat a person who reports paranormal experiences to provide a psychological workup of patients to verify the status of either hallucination or delusion and actual experiences with the paranormal. Known as E-PSY, the Everetti Parapsychology Association maintains an official section within the Association of Paranormal Investigators DSM-PS-II, which utilizes a mix of psychology and para-psychology data to diagnosis potential mental illness or actual reported experiences in persons who claim to experience the paranormal. E-PSY psychologists are the only psychologists allowed to investigate and treat patients who claim experiences with the demonic or possession, which has similarities with several known actual mental illnesses but also often times are in-fact incidents of demonic possession. Weapons & Equipment Investigations Classifications of Unknown Entities *EBE: Extraterrestrial Biological Entity *UBE: Unknown Biological Entity *EMSE: Electro-Magnetic Spiritual Entity *DSE: Demonic Spiritual Entity *DBE: Demonic Biological Entity Ongoing Investigations Major or Notable Agency Responses *February 21, 2009: PCI agents and Air Force fighter jets respond to a mass sighting of a red lighted UFO over northern New Jersey. The sighting was seen by hundreds. The craft disappeared. It was later found to be a hoax but was the first major response to a UFO call and tested the agency's response time. *June 24, 2009: Dozens of calls came in to the PEC afer a mass sighting of the legendary Chupacabra. Up to 120 witnesses over a period of hours spotted the entity running through the city of San Juan, Puerto Rico. Agents and military responded and continue to search the streets for the creature. The search ended on June 28th with nothing caught. Further sightings have ceased. *August 9, 2009: Cincinnati, Ohio police respond to a 911 call about an attempted kidnapping. PCI agents respond after being dispatched for an alien abduction attempt. The homeowner opened fire on what he claimed were aliens. Responding police reported sighting a fast moving unidentified craft leaving the area of the call. One F-15E Strike Eagle responded from a nearby air force base. *February 21, 2010: Unidentified lights appear over Fort Kentucky Air Force Base resulting in a scambling of fighter aircraft into the air. The lights hovered for several minutes and then headed south. Fighter jets pursued the lights for 33 minutes before the lights burst upward into the sky. Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations